Once Upon A Night
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Secarik kisah diceriterakan di bawah bulan purnama yang memabukkan bak sihir. Perasaan bergulir mengikuti iringan angin semilir. Membentuk determinasi dari suatu keindahan yang terpancar tanpa akhir. / "Sampai kapan pun, hanya Sakura-chan seorang yang aku suka, dattebayo!"/ NaruSaku / Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 1 / CANON-sett. / Ficlet.


"_Angin melenakan bunga sakura,_

_Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,_

_Tahukah mereka?_

_Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama." –_ N. S. 2013

* * *

**ONCE UPON A NIGHT**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**For**_**: SUGAR-E! A for Aspiration! **_**Canon, Fluff, Short**_**!**

* * *

Haruno Sakura sekilas memandang ke arah luar saat seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk kamarnya di kala malam sudah meninggi. Bulan bersinar terang kala itu—purnama. Namun, bukan kesalahan sang bulan apabila saat itu dada Sakura terasa hangat.

Kejadian tadi siang membuat Sakura tidak dapat mengenyahkan bayang-bayang rekan satu timnya—Uzumaki Naruto—dari pikirannya. Diambilnya sebuah bantal dan dibenamkannya wajah bersemu tersebut.

Lagi, kata-kata Naruto tadi siang—yang ia dengar secara tidak sengaja—terngiang.

"_Sampai kapan pun, hanya Sakura-_chan_ seorang yang aku suka, _dattebayo_!"_

Sakura tersenyum mendadak dan di waktu yang hanya berselang beberapa detik, ia terkejut. Kepalanya pun terangkat ke arah jendela begitu suara ketukan terdengar.

"Ehehehe … apa aku mengganggumu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Naruto!" pekik Sakura terkejut saat melihat Naruto ada di depan jendelanya. Dengan segera, gadis itu turun dari kasur dan menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Eeeh," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya, "sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutunjukkan. Kau mau ikut denganku, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Huh?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura lebih lanjut, Naruto menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Sudah, ikut saja!"

Dengan itu, keduanya melompat dari kamar Sakura, melewati atap-atap rumah penduduk dengan berhati-hati. Sakura masih bertanya-tanya, ke mana Naruto hendak membawanya saat mendadak sehelai kelopak sakura melintas di depan matanya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, saat itu mereka sudah berada di atas tebing ukiran wajah para _Hokage_. Pegangan tangan Naruto pun terlepas darinya. Sakura memandang Naruto bingung, tapi pemuda itu malah memberikan cengiran sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

Sakura terkesiap. Di hadapannya terbentang pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Ia sudah lama tinggal di Konoha, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari keindahan alami yang saat ini membuat dadanya bergemuruh karena takjub.

Lautan merah muda di bulan awal musim semi. Malam membuatnya tampak berbeda—ketenangan yang misterius. Namun, cahaya purnama di atas sana memberikan akses penerangan yang cukup menjanjikan.

"Ini …."

"Indah, bukan? Aku juga tidak menyangka, pemandangan yang sudah biasa kita lihat di siang hari, akan terkesan begitu berbeda saat kita melihatnya di malam hari."

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu, tanpa sadar kepalanya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto masih bergeming di tempat dengan mata menyipit dan senyum yang terkembang.

"_Indah, bukan?"_

Wajah Sakura kontan memerah. Tapi … SE-BEN-TAR! Kenapa Sakura memikirkan itu saat melihat wajah Naruto? Sepertinya ada yang salah! Keindahan itu lebih berkaitan dengan kaum Hawa, bukan? Dan Naruto bukan pemilik wajah dengan tipe yang bisa dikatakan 'indah'. Bukan, sama sekali bukan.

Tapi, dada Sakura semakin ribut begitu pandangannya terkunci pada Naruto. Entah kenapa, pandangannya tidak mau lagi beralih ke mana-mana. Rambut pirangnya, rahangnya yang tampak kokoh, tubuhnya yang kini lebih tinggi dan tegap ….

Puncaknya adalah saat Naruto berbalik untuk menatapnya. Mata biru pemuda itu sekejap menyihirnya hingga rona merah di wajah Sakura tidak lagi bisa ditutupi. Ia pun melangkah mundur tanpa melihat jalan hingga ia tersandung batu dan jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto panik dan buru-buru menghampiri gadis itu.

"Adududuh~," erang Sakura sambil mengusap pinggangnya.

"_Daijoubu ka_—tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura sudah akan menyambut tangan itu saat mendadak tatapannya kembali dengan mata biru Naruto. Kembali terngiang, ucapan Naruto siang tadi.

"_Sampai kapan pun, hanya Sakura-chan seorang yang aku suka, _dattebayo_!"_

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura bisa melihat, hanya pantulan dirinyalah yang selalu terlihat dalam kedua bola mata Naruto. Hanya dirinya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Lalu … sampai kapan Sakura akan terus berpura-pura tidak tahu? Sampai kapan Sakura akan terus mengejar keindahan yang semu? Sementara, sosok di hadapannya ini bisa dikatakan lebih dari indah. Bukan, bukan secara fisik mungkin. Lebih dari itu.

_Hatinya_.

Sakura menunduk sebentar dengan posisi tangan yang tetap melayang. Pikirannya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Helaian sakura yang menari mengikuti irama angin menebarkan aroma manis yang membuatnya mabuk—atau itulah alasan yang ingin ditekankannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura—!"

Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan membuat tubuhnya sendiri berdiri. Namun, genggamannya pada Naruto tak kunjung ia lepas. Lalu, menanggapi keheranan Naruto, Sakura memberikan pemuda sebuah kejutan tak terduga. Sebuah kecupan … di pipi. Sebuah kecupan yang hangat dan manis.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya lembut, "karena telah membawaku sampai _ke sini_."

Membiarkan Naruto terbengong-bengong akibat perkataannya yang seolah bermakna ganda, Sakura kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemandangan Konoha yang hanya diterangi sang bulan. Malam yang bagaikan khayalan ini mungkin akan melebur kala siang kembali datang. Helaian sakura yang menari mungkin hanya akan dianggap sebagai bunga mimpi.

Namun, satu yang pasti: Determinasi Haruno Sakura yang sudah terbentuk sejak detik ini tak akan hilang dari dalam hatinya.

*********終わり*********

* * *

_An example fic for_ NARUSAKU SUGAR-EVENT _that will be held at_ April, 11th. _For more information, please join_ _in_ NaruSaku _group on_ Facebook: 'Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community'. _See you there~_ :D

_As for the fanfiction, please gimme your opinions via review_. X"D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
